Resplendence
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Pairing: LucyxLoki. They are simply adorable, are they not? So read and support! Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, no? But when he sets his eyes on her- all he sees is this bright, blinding light... Quirky moments and lovely confessions


**Pairing: LucyxLoki**

Title: Resplendence

Rating: Um, T? Maybe?

Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, no? But when he sets his eyes on her- all he sees is this bright, blinding light.

AN: note:_ Sooooo not proof-read. Yay writing at work!_

* * *

-

She really wouldn't like to admit that she's grown accustomed to having him around. Grown use to the idea of him coming out to compliment her latest outfit, her newest hair-do, her different style of make-up.

She really wouldn't like to concede that when he crashes her house along with Natsu and Grey, and how they goes through her things, that after she chases them away for that night (only to have them come back in the morning), she secretly marvels in the scent that he's left on her belongings and falls asleep contently soon after, the one item with the most prominent scent for the night, cuddled in her arms securely.

So, when Lucy finds herself surrounded with the many friendly (quite psychotic, really) faces of Fairy Tail, and Loki continues to so blatantly and very obnoxious hit on her, she doesn't respond and only manages to blush a little, her face red from embarrassment as well as anger because really, must you think this is all just one big _joke_ you womanizing, egotistical spirit?!

But he doesn't notice.

She sighs and she tries not to make eye-contact. As long as she doesn't look into those beautiful eyes and catch that dazzling smile, she should be fine throughout the night. If only there was some crazy war going on within Fairy Tail, again, or some mission to just take her mind off the issue this would be a lot easier to cope with. Lately, there hasn't been any work coming in and the guild has been so bored they've resorted to playing games like "Strip Poker" and "Twister"… the naughty kind, to boot.

They even sold off some of the guys from the guild last week in a half-done make to do auction gallery to some of the local females, trying to make some money for the guild, and to get some desperate guys some dates, Lucy noticed.

"Hey, Lucy! We need your help over here! Some urgent Fairy Tail business!" a voice which obviously belonged to her partner, Natsu yelled amongst the ruckus of the usually loud guild. Lucy, curious and eager at a chance to escape followed the shouts until she finally reached him.

Out of breath she barely spoke, "What's the mission?"

"Mission?" And when he quirked his head to the side, her fate was sealed.

--

"Tell me again, why I **have** to prance around in this skimpy little outfit-_yee_-**owuch! **Easy with those pins Mira!"

"To make money for Fairy Tail! Duh? Now hold still…" Finishing the last touchups to a burlesque styled outfit, Mirajane sat back and smiled at her acute skills at sowing. "I am _so_ good!" She whispered to herself, causing Lucy to "huh" at her and for her to wave it off like nothing. "You look beautiful! All the men will be fighting for you and we'll surely get a great income for this!"

"I feel like a prostitute." Lucy could have sworn that somewhere far away in the background she heard a distinct "where?"

"Take one for the team, Lucy." After patting her shoulder, Mirajane left her to her own devices, which included a very, very short camisole with boas coming out from behind and her keys.

"Oh sure! Leave me to do this when you're the model and poster girl for the guild!" She yelled back morbidly, Mirajane conveniently turning deaf on her way out. Defeated, Lucy plopped on the ground but not for very long as for the minute she fell down the lights to a poorly build stage came on and the announcement for Lucy to take the stage screamed overhead.

"--And now! To win a chance with one of the loveliest ladies In Fairy Tail, please help me in welcoming Lucy Heartphilia!!!" As the applause rang through the audience, shouts of bidding already being placed, Lucy felt something ignite in her- _This is my chance! To become a star! This is what I've dreamt of my whole life!_

[[Bursting onto the stage, Lucy took-_wait,_ no-that wasn't Lucy! ]]

"Hello my lovely Nakama and fellow friends! I, Loki will be here to perform for you tonight on behalf of Lucy, who has suddenly come down with scarlet fever and is not lying in a pool of her sweat and other nasty-"

"Loki! Get off the stage!"

"Boo!"

"Where's the girl!"

"I thought it was the girl's auctioning time! Guy's went last week!"

"Lucy is what?" "Quick! I'll take my clothes off!"– "Hey, Natsu shouldn't we go check on Lucy?" "Nah Happy, Loki has taken the stage!" "What?" "Shhhh, we must watch." And so Happy watched. Grey took off his clothes and Mirajane watched with amusement. Where was Ezra? Oh yeah, too busy silently protesting such a thing from happening again in her quarters. (More like weapon training).

"Hey Loki I'll buy you!"

"Loki!" It was Lucy, running out onto the stage now, pulling on the hem of the Stellar Spirit's collar trying to force him back behind stage. "What do you think you're doing?!" The Leo of the stars looked down at Lucy with mock shock.

That was a mistake. He hadn't seen her in this kind of outfit before, her chest heaving in exasperation, her eyes a brilliant bright blue, he could have sworn that not even in the light magic he can produce could shine as vibrantly as she stood there before him, dazzling, amazing, simply beautiful.

And she, she could have sworn he never looked so devilishly handsome, heroic and daring. (Although really, this wasn't even a severe issue but she'd like to think that he was doing this to save her from being taken away by another man.) And that within herself made her legs give away.

"Lucy! You're healed! It's a miracle! Thank God!" Picking up her somewhat slumped form and whisking her away from the stage and thereby the audience, and crowd chorus of "Ooo" was left in their wake as Loki speedily dashed into the outside world until they were of safe distance before they could trek the rest of the way to Lucy's house.

Silence became them…

-

--

But not for long.

"What were you thinking?! You totally ruined my one chance at becoming a star! Pictures would have been taken and maybe my date would have been covered in the paper! Then I could have gotten more photo shoots and opportunities! I could make a lot of money for Fairy Tail you know!" All this time during her rampage she had failed to notice how comfortable she had become, nestled in the protection of his arms. He held her lightly, as though with his strength, her weight was a mere feather, he kept looking forward, desperate to not make eye-contact, desperate to not _feel_ anything but a master and servant relationship, the only thing he could allow himself.

"Helloooo, Loki! Earth to Loki! Who told you to come out to this plane in the first place huh? Oh Jeez, you're going to be the death of me!" And that did it- for she forgot his tortured past, forgot that because of his refusal to go back, a life was taken. "I-I'm really sorry… I didn't mean it that way, honest. I was just mad… you know, sorry…"

She held her head down, trying to block out the look on his face when he sharply turned to look down at her with pain obviously evident.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand to watch you make a fool of yourself." His tone had taken on something more serious, a feeling of dread came over her and she tried to shift out of his grasp but found her will wasn't strong enough and seemingly deflate back into his arms, her head gently pressed up against his chest, defeated.

"A fool, huh? Maybe that really is all I am." She muttered miserably. She felt him chuckle immediately after and tensed at the warmth that seemed to spread through him in reaction. She wanted to feel that, this, forever, she noted.

"Don't sound so pitiful. I only meant that all the money in the world couldn't buy you-you're priceless, Lucy." Her breath hitched. "You deserve more than what anyone can give you." She dared not look up. "Even though any of us don't really have a chance, to be with you, well, we'd be fools to not try."

"Loki…" Her hand has made its way to the fabric of his clothes and she was clutching it now. When did it start getting dark?

"Lucy, you aren't like anyone I've ever met. You're special. You bring out the best in everyone you come in contact with; you're a breath of fresh air with a little fire mixed in. You're resilient and strong, in both mind and heart. People _love_ you, believe in you, and trust you. You're truly beautiful… both inside and out." He gazed down upon her now, this time without restraint. "Sometimes, I think more beautiful than I can take."

"Wha… What are you saying, Loki?" Her heartbeat was racing; shouldn't she be fighting him right now? Beating him up and forcibly denying all claims to how much he womanized and exaggerated her appearance and his feelings for her? Where was Happy to lighten the mood? Where was Grey to divert everyone's attention and Natsu to beat him up and Ezra to separate the two so that she can slip away undetected?

"I'm saying, Lucy, what I have been feeling for a long time."

"Which is…?" No more holding back, she quietly told herself. He placed her down gently, taking her shoulders within his hands. The air had become dense, suffocating, and the sky was alit with what seemed like diamonds. Even the wind was gentle with words that might slip away, never to be uttered again

"Lucy, my master, my friend, my savior, if you were to love me, love me in a way that went beyond that of just partners, friends or mere Stellar Spirit Mage and her Stellar Spirit Summons…I'd give everything to you, protect you like never before, love you, like no other-and I promise you, I'll make your world shine."

---

--

- The Next Day -

-

--

"Hey, Natsu? Have you seen Lucy all day?" Grey was at this very moment pulling at his shirt-the darn thing was so itchy, he really felt it needed to come off, and besides, he had to ask Lucy about her outfit the other day, he didn't think it was good for his health.

"Huh? Lucy? No… I don't think so, I was thinking of going over to her house actually, I'm hungry, want to come?"

"Food? Fish?" Happy flapped around excitedly, he was wondering where Lucy has been.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

--

A few hours later, Grey and Natsu wore similar expressions, each showing that of disbelief and horror.

"We are never…_never_ to speak of what we just saw, got it?"

Natsu merely nodded.

Happy meanwhile was grinning, flipping around a fish in his…paws?

"I knew it."

--

**/end. Leave reviews on this trash. Kthxz.**


End file.
